


Derbear needs a hug

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, F/M, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Derek's love life isn't the best.His first serious relationship has left him shaken and depressed.Cora and Stiles have learned from Scott's almost kidnapping.Be more vigilant.Then Derek starts to act strange and they decide to focus on the why...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale of a Video [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 192
Kudos: 447





	1. Derbear needs a hug

**Author's Note:**

> This particular part of the series ended up being longer than the others. It's complete. I am just going to post the chapters as I do one last edit of them.

“Are you okay, Derek,” Stiles plopped down next to the older boy. He’d come over to work on a science project with Cora.

Derek had been acting miserable since Paige had broken up with him. Stiles felt guilty about neglecting his friend.

Peter and Stiles had been handling the pedophile stalking Scott when it happened. Derek hadn’t even mentioned it at first. He just caved in within himself and became antisocial. 

He had gotten permission from his mother, his Alpha, to bring Paige into the fold. He had planned this wonderful picnic for the two of them out in the Preserve. She had told him she had some news to tell him too.

“I’m fine,” he slouched in his seat and licked off his cheeto fingers. He’d been distant and binge eating junk food.

“I’m sorry about Paige,” Stiles replied. He had thought she was a nice girl. She always made sure to say ‘hi’ to everyone when she visited and generally acted as if she truly cared about them all.

“Whatever,” Derek scrowled. “I thought we were in love.”

Derek was miserable. 

Well, he was ready to tell Paige he loved her and tell her about wolves, she had spoken up first.  
She was recruited and accepted a role at a prestigious music school. She and her parents moved across the county.

“It’s not okay. She picked her cello over you. I know you really liked her, but you’ll find someone who is better for you. It’s been long enough, it’s time for you to move on,” Cora growled as she flopped down on Derek’s other side.

Derek shrugged. “I wish I was as lucky as Uncle Peter.”

“Why,” Cora cocked her head sideways and stole a handful of the cheesy snack.

“He has Stiles,” he said sighed as he stared off into the distance.

“What about me,” Stiles sat up. 

Not that he was denying it. He and Peter have been great friends since they first met. The older wolf never treated him as a child and makes time to spend with him.

Well, he may have a brain crush on Lydia Martin, it was the older wolf that made Stiles blush at night thinking about him. He was starting to be more aware of Peter’s…. Everything. His gorgeous eyes and that lickable neck. Stiles had embarrassing thoughts about that chest too. He wants to have that type of body when he’s grown up.

“Oh you know…” Derek stopped and blinked. “Ohhh, you don’t know. Nope. I’m not going to tell you. If he hasn’t told you or you figured it out… I’m not going to spoil it.”

Derek’s eyes brighten up. “I’m usually the one last one to find out. This is great…” 

Stiles’ heartbeat began to race, “Oh no. Is it bad.”

He was glad that Derek’s mood was better, but he’d prefer if it wasn’t on his behalf.

“No. Actually, it’s fantastic,” the teenage boy sighed and had a small smile on him. The first one they’d seen in a while. 

Cora gasped and jumped up. “No way….” she looks at her brother then over to her best friend. “But….”

She started to pace. “I’ll be right back.” and took off before Stiles could question her.

A large hand landed on Stiles’ shoulder when he tried to stand up. “She’ll be back. Really, it’s good. It’s not life-threatening. But, if my uncle hadn’t told you yet… then I’m sure he has his reasons. You’re smart Stiles. You’ll figure it out sooner than later. Especially, if Cora just figured it out. Remember how she left you hints about her being a werewolf. I’m sure she’ll do the same.”

“Is it a wolf thing,” Stiles asked. 

He has soaked up as much knowledge as he can, but there is always more to learn.

“Yeah. It’s something special and worth cherishing. I mean he was older than me, so maybe I do have hope,” Derek replied cryptically. 

They heard a crash and a yelp as Cora ran out of Peter’s study with the older were following behind shaking his head, “Really, Cora. I’d thought you’d catch on sooner.”

“Is everything okay,” Stiles asked as he clenched at his jeans.

“Better than okay, sweetheart,” Peter brushed his fingers through Stiles buzzcut. “I like the hair.”

“Thanks, Mom did it for me,” Stiles smiled. He was pleased that Peter liked it. His longer hair was falling in his eyes and bothering him. His mother offered to buzz it off with her clippers she used on his dad. 

He really liked Peter’s smile, especially when it was directed towards him.

Cora was beaming and bouncing on the heels of her feet.

“Stiles, don’t you think Peter’s new shirt looks good on him,” she waved her hand towards her uncle. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Stiles flushed as his eyes focused on the ‘v’ of the v-neck shirt. The shirt was blue, like Peter’s eyes, and it was snug. Cora started to chuckle as he licked at his lips and broke eye contact.

“Um, yeah. It’s a nice color, brings out your eyes,” Stiles felt like his ears would catch fire. 

Damn, why does he have to start noticing Peter in a new light.

Peter was nice enough not to mention how Stiles’ scent changed for a quick second.

##

“Something’s up with Derbear,” Cora dove onto Stiles’ bed. 

They were still waiting on Scott. 

Claudia had offered to watch them Friday. 

A sleepover with junk food, gaming and movies. 

Unlike the Hale Mansion, it wasn’t as crowded as the Stilinski’s. It felt like home. She loved how all their scents were entwined within the house. 

The Sheriff was working the evening shift and Claudia mentioned they could order out.

Melissa offered to pick it up when she brought over Scott. 

“Why do you say that,” Stiles spun around in his computer chair.

Claudia was downstairs finishing up some cupcakes for dessert later.

“He’s being sneaky. He always comes home smelling clean,” Cora mentioned.

Stiles’ laughed. “... and that is a bad thing.”

Derek loved playing sports, especially basketball.

“I mean no… it’s nice not having him stink up the house, but he never took the time or cared before. But these past few weeks, I don’t know…” Cora sat up and let her legs dangle off the edge. 

“No, remember what Peter said. We need to trust our guts. So, tell me what you think.”

They both were silent as they thought of Scott. They vowed after that it’s better to go with instincts until proven wrong. 

“Laura said he’s just acting out ‘cause he’s a boy and hormones and such…” Cora shook her head. “It could be that. Maybe he’s met someone. It’s about time. He was practically pining his whole high school experience away.”

Derek wrapped his heart up tight after Paige.

“I’ve tried to ask him about it, but he just brushes me off. Tells me it’s none of my business,” Cora sighed. 

Derek seemed more sharp around the edges. He always came home smelling freshly showered. He would cut his phone conversations short. 

“He only talks on his phone in his room. So, we can’t hear his conversations. Before he didn’t care. Just last night his phone rang during dinner and he dashed off to answer it. It’s just weird.”

“Hmm, maybe it is a teenage thing,” Stiles hummed. “But, we better make sure. We’ll keep an extra eye out. Maybe he has a new crush or something.”

“But none of us would care if he did. Heck, I think mom would love if she knew for a fact, he’d finally gotten over Paige,” Cora replied.

Then she looked towards the door, “I hear a car…” she stopped and tilted her head. “Yep, Scott and Melissa are here.”

“Okay, we’ll check in on Derek later. Tonight let’s kick Scott’s butt at Mario Kart.”

Cora agreed and they dashed downstairs to greet their friend.

“Okay, sweetheart, you be good for Ms Claudia,” Melissa was telling her son when they landed on the last step. 

“Always,” Scott kicked off his shoes, “I’m going to take my bag upstairs. See ya later mom. Love you,” he bounced off with his two friends following him.

The scent of the meat lover's pizza and cheesy bread would bring them back down sooner than later.


	2. Derek has a new crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where, Cora and Stiles, find a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all mistakes are my own.

Cora and Stiles were trying to figure out how to spy on Derek without anyone finding out. 

The first step. An excuse to stay after school. That was easy. It was Stiles’ idea to tell their parents they wanted to stay after to use the school library to do some research for one of their papers.

Peter would be proud of how they bent truths around to fit their goals. They did have a paper to write. They did use the school library. It’s just... finished it already. 

They met up after their last class. 

Cora had been teasing Stiles about his small crush on the older wolf. She keeps pointing out small things about him to Stiles.

He hadn’t known at first, but he felt relief that Cora didn’t seem to care that Stiles liked boys… or in this case men. A man she calls uncle Peter. He would have been devastated if his bestie didn’t approve. He hadn’t told Scott yet. 

“I wonder if Peter is dating anyone,” Stiles thought out loud as they were shoving their book bags in their lockers. 

“No, and he won’t,” Cora said confidently.

“Why are you so sure? He’s awesome. He’s smart and good looking. I bet he has people fawn over him all the time. I mean remember last week. I thought that the waitress was going to fling herself at him and he didn’t even seem to notice her,” Stiles stated.

“Trust me when I say, even if she did… he isn’t interested.” Cora mentioned.

“So he is gay,” Stiles always chickened out asking Peter about his preferences. A part of him makes him angry… no jealous of Peter being interested in anyone besides him. 

Up until now, he always looked up to Peter… strictly as a friend… but now. He is beginning to see him in a different light. 

He enjoys having his older wolf’s attention. He’s gotten used to being Peter’s favorite. He doesn’t want to give up his time.

“Do you think he’d still make time for me, I meant us, if he started dating,” Stiles asked as they left the school and started walking towards the high school.

Cora chuckled and punched him lightly in the arm, “No, you meant yourself only.”

Derek should be having basketball practice this afternoon.

“Anyways, I can say that even if uncle Peter did date someone, you are his number one priority. He’d drop them in a second if you called for him,” Cora confessed. “Trust me, his wolf wouldn’t have it any other way, nor Peter as a person.”

A warmth feels within him. Like the atmosphere around him buzzes with happiness. It felt like the air was alive around him. He should feel guilty, but he doesn’t. 

“Oh, has anyone caught your interest lately,” Stiles inquired. 

He’s so caught up with his realization about his crush on Peter, he forgot about Cora.

She shrugged, “There are a few… but nothing I’d be willing to pursue.”

When prompted who, Cora blushed and said she’d rather not say just yet.

Peter was currently away for a few days trying to track down an antique for a client. Stiles missed him but he wasn’t going to pine over him. He’ll be fine for a couple more days without being near his wolf.

They broke through the woods to the parking lot of the high school. Cora scrunched up her nose at the onslaught of hormonal teenagers, burnt rubber and scents. 

“Ugh, I should come over here more often to get used to blocking out all these scents,” Cora shivered. “How does my brother, sister and cousins handle it.”

Cora grabbed Stiles sleeve and tugged him away from the side doors. They quickly ran and hid behind a car.

“Wha---” Stiles was cut off by his friend’s hand. 

A moment later, Derek came out of the side doors. He sniffed and glanced around. When he thought he was alone, he swung his duffel basketball bag over his shoulder and walked over to his car. 

Stiles made eye contact with his friend who shrugged her shoulders. She was glad with all strong scents of high schoolers and the parking lot to cover their scents. 

A moment later an older blonde came out the doors and Stiles’ instantly didn’t like her. She appeared fine, but something deep inside screamed ‘evil.’ Bad. Run. Her hair bounced as she smirked towards Derek’s car.

It made Stiles’ skin crawl.

They both scooted around the car, hidden as she walked near them to let her get to her own. 

Derek joined her after a few seconds.

A small gasp escaped Cora’s mouth when she saw him lean over and kiss her.

The car pulled away and Stiles memorized the license plate. 

Once it was out of sight, they stood up.

“I don’t like her,” Stiles stated. 

“She smelt like wolfsbane,” Cora countered. Her sense of smell was better than her siblings. “Why would he associate with someone who’s most likely a hunter.”

Hunters. Stiles had heard of them. Knew about them. Some abided by the code. Others, like the Argents did not.

“Come on, we’ll figure out who she is first,” Stiles stood up and brushed off his knees. 

They arrived back at the middle school in time for Laura to pick them up. 

They asked Laura about school and she slipped that there was a new substitute teacher named Kate Wilson who gave her the heebie jeebies. She then ranted how her crush wouldn’t give her the time of day because he was fawning over that ‘blonde bimbo.”

“Thanks for the ride home, I’ll talk to you all later,” Stiles pointily made eye contact with Cora. He’ll message her if he finds anything else from his research. 

He greeted his mother who’s watching TV before dashing upstairs.

He’s known how to hack into his dad’s workplace for a while.

He put in the license plate and up came a name. Kate Wilson. 

So Derek is hooking up with that ‘blonde bimbo’ as Laura called her. He tapped his fingers on his desk as he fell into a research binge. 

Derek might be 17, but he’s still a minor. Plus, a teacher hooking up with him. Hell, maybe he’s not the only one. If he is ignoring or simply doesn’t notice the slight scent of wolfsbane like Cora is able too. Though, everyone knew Cora was more intune with her sense of smell. Peter makes her practice all the time and she’s more familiar with wolfsbane scent than others.

He started when he heard his mother laugh softly, “I knocked a few times but you were off in la-la land.”

He would fall into binges more often than not. It’s not the first time his mother had to come break him from his train of thought.

His twin bed was made up and his shelves were somewhat organized. His dirty clothes were in or close to the hamper. Overall, pretty clean. 

His desk though had notes and papers scattered everywhere. His computer screen was pointed away from her.

“Sorry mom,” he replied and closed his laptop. 

“It’s okay. I tried calling for you twice for dinner,” she smiled. Her face was soft and caring. A gentleness and love filled her eyes. 

Being a wolf worked for her. Ever since she had the bite, she had fallen into being a werewolf with ease. She was still a teacher at the elementary school and loved working with her young pupils. 

Stiles loved his mother. He couldn’t imagine where life would have led him if he had lost her instead. He shivered at the thought. 

“Well dinner is ready if you think you can pull yourself away,” his mother commented.

His stomach grumbled at the same time and he placed his hand over it. He left his findings behind and headed downstairs to eat and spend time with his mom.

He will call Cora later who had texted him earlier that Derek had come home smelling clean and ‘sketchy’. But overall, he seemed fine. 

He enjoyed his evening with his mother and his father, who got off work early. The entire time he mulled over his findings.

He ended up texting Cora he’d talk to her tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Kate Wilson, who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Stiles find out that Derek and his mystery woman are sneaking around.
> 
> A hunch and research binge, lead to answers... and more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, mistakes are my own.

“I confirmed that Kate Wilson is her name, that she’s using as a substitute teacher. I don’t believe for a second that’s her real name. Her background is to clean. Not even a parking ticket,” Stiles mentioned as they were walking into the school. 

Derek had dropped them off this morning. Despite being twins, Laura and Derek drove separately to school since Derek stayed afterwards for sports.

“His car had a hint of wolfsbane in it too,” Cora added. She and Stiles couldn’t find any solid evidence in the car. 

When Stiles asked Derek about girls he also got brushed off. Though, the older boy blushed and looked away when they asked him about the new sub that he has. 

Kate Wilson. 

Derek did blush slightly when they asked him if she was cute. He said that she thought he was one of her best students. Said she was only 27 and was cool. Besides that he was zipped up tight.

She looked to be in mid-twenties so the age was most likely correct. Stiles and Cora agreed her age was probably correct--- give or take a few years.

Still, Derek was a minor, albeit almost of age. 

The timeline fit. It was shortly after she joined the staff when Derek started acting strange. 

Stiles really wanted to contact Peter. But his wolf would be home the next day.

“I still don’t like it,” Stiles commented when they were at their lockers. “He is her student and she’s his teacher. That another line crossed. I am telling you… I am getting bad vibes from here.”

Cora agreed and pulled out a small device, “It’s a tracker. Peter had gifted it to me but I never thought I’d use it.”

They ducked out during lunch and placed the device on Kate’s car before returning to school and shoving food in their mouths.

The device was attached to an app on Cora’s phone. “Unless she finds it, which I don’t think she will, we will be able to track the car.”

Stiles had crawled underneath the car to place it in the middle. Harder to find. 

##

It was Scott and Danny who gave them the next bit of info. Stiles was happy their friend was becoming friends with others. He and Cora feel guilty at times when their ‘job’ takes away time to hang out with Scott. Danny is a computer whiz and strong-willed. 

Scott asked Cora the next day if Derek had a new girlfriend.

“Why would you ask that,” Cora and Stiles faced their friend.

They were having lunch together. Pizza tasted like plastic and over-cooked french fries. The copious amounts of ketchup and ranch covered the taste.

“Well, Danny and I were at the Beacon Valley mall, and I swear I saw Derek smoothing with some blond chick. I went up to say ‘hi’ and he looked… guilty. I mean he said ‘hi’ but the chick he was with...gave me a nasty look.”

Cora and Stiles exchanged a look. “He’s been acting fishy lately. So, I don’t know if he has one or not. I think maybe.”

Scott nodded, “I didn’t really like her. She dragged him away.” 

“Did he look like he didn’t want to go,” Stiles asked.

“Nah, he looked guilty for being caught. Like last weekend when mom caught you eating a cookie before they were cooled off.”

The topic changed over to Scott’s new lab partner. A shy boy named Issac. Neither Stiles or Cora had any classes with him. 

##

That night Stiles researched hunters and had stumbled upon the Argents. He had heard stories of them. He started with the father. Gerald. He was a wack-a-doodle. Off the grid insane. His name popped up too often to be a coincidence with disappearances. 

His son was married with a daughter their age. His wife was more sketchy than Chris. Allison, he wasn’t sure whether he knew about the supernatural or not. Chris seemed to be the polar opposite of his father. He was an arms dealer but everything seemed legal. His wife on the other hand… seemed to lean towards his father. His sources stated the marriage was arranged. 

Then he found Kate Argent. Aka Kate Wilson. The picture was a couple years old. Her hair was dyed brown but she had the same cold and calculating eyes and evil smirk. He dug deeper. 

She was good at covering her tracks, but not good enough. There was a smaller pack in Oregon that was killed off, a fire. Her alias disappeared shortly afterwards. She always kept her first name but changed up her last name. 

He wasn’t liking this at all. Why was a hunter posing as a teacher and targeting Derek. 

“Hey, does your mom know about any hunters living in the area,” he asked when Cora answered the phone.

“No. I asked her the other day. She said they have to notify her when they enter the territory. Why.”

Stiles shifted in his seat at his desk, “Because unless Kate Argent has a long lost twin, Kate Wilson is Kate Argent. I think I’m going to call Peter.”

Cora cursed and Stiles heard the phone hit the ground. “Sorry, I dropped the phone. What should I do… confront Derek. Tell my mom. Is he safe? What is that bitch planning with him?”

Most hunters went by a Code. But some took that Code and twisted it and dipped in a hell to make it work for them. 

Gerald and Kate were known among the supernatural community and it wasn't good. They were the worst of the worse. 

Stiles could imagine steam coming out of Cora’s ears. “I’ll call you back. Just, keep an eye on Derek. We need to keep a close eye on him and her. I think he’s safest right now if he’s ignorant. I don’t think she’ll harm him, at least not yet. For whatever reason, he’s still useful to her. I have an inkling of what she wants too and it isn’t good.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you soon.”

He slammed his head on the desk a few times. Why can’t it just be a simple thing. 

He hit his speed dial and a couple rings a tired Peter answered the phone. “Darling,”

“I’m sorry, were you sleeping,” he glanced at his clock. It was edging towards one in the morning. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. I miss you,” Peter’s voice sounded like it was full of gravel. 

Stiles cursed inwardly at his body’s reaction. It wasn’t time to notice how sexy Peter sounded.

“I miss you too, when will you be coming home,” his leg bounced up and down. 

“In two days. I’m waiting on a source. I know it’s a bit longer, but it is what it is,” his wolf replied.

“Ummm,” Stiles was torn. He chewed on his fingernail. “Can you come home sooner…”

There was a sound of shuffling and a yawn, “Do you need me too? Is something wrong?”

“Umm, well. I do miss you but I can wait a couple more days. But, something has come up,”

“Is everyone okay,” Peter’s voice was clear and alert now. Peter the Left-hand was talking to Stiles now.

“As of now, yes,” Stiles bit his lip. He hated pulling Peter away from work, but it was important. “It could escalate fast. It’s… Derek. I don’t think he’s safe.”

“I’ll be home by morning. Do I need to get you out of school,” Peter’s tone was firm. 

Stiles thought for a moment, “Yeah, and Cora too.”

“Okay, get some sleep. I’ll contact your mom and my sister. I'll be there in the morning,” Peter answered.

“You don’t want to know what I found,” Stiles asked.

“Sweetheart. It’s one in the morning and you’re calling me about a hunch. I trust whatever you and Cora found is important and it sounds like this is a conversation needed face to face,” Peter said sincerely. 

“Thank you,” Stiles was happy that his wolf trusted him and Cora’s judgement. Even though many may see them as children, Peter always treated them like adults.

“How about I talk about all the things I’ve seen until you fall asleep,” Peter offered. Stiles could hear Peter’s engine roar to life.

“Okay,” Stiles yawned and crawled into bed. 

He had fallen asleep as Peter was recalling a story about a dog who peed on a rude woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll try to post the next chapter no later than tomorrow. Maybe today if I can get it edited in time.


	4. Peter's back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has arrived home. 
> 
> Cora and Stiles update him with their findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. It was originally longer, but I've decided to break it up into two parts.

When Stiles woke up, his phone was shut off and placed on his bedside table along with a note. 

Peter had contacted his mother. She left him to sleep and she’s gone to work. His dad got called in for a call-off. She had made some pancakes and left them in the microwave for him.

He grinned. He loved his mother’s homemade pancakes. She always added chocolate chips and sprinkles. 

His mother was aware of him and Cora being trained as left-hands. While his dad is still on the edge about it, Claudia was more accepting. 

When he asked his mother, she said it was already set in stone. She was proud of how Stiles handled the ‘Scott incident’. She said he was always curious and had a thirst for knowledge. It takes someone special to be a left-hand. It’s an important job. While there will be things he will have to do later on she might not approve of, it’s for the safety of the pack. 

Their pack. Their family. 

It was eight-thirty when he stumbled downstairs. He had a text message from Cora that Peter had gotten her out of school for the day. 

Another message from Peter that he’d be home by nine. He’d pick him Cora and head over. 

He had time to eat, clean up and organize his notes. 

##

Peter was pissed. 

Not at Cora or Stiles.

He couldn’t be prouder of them.

Not even at Derek. Though, he’s disappointed in the boy. He can’t wait to see what kind of manipulation that bitch has pulled on him. 

Kate-freaking-Argent, the psychopath dared to come to his town. Target his nephew. His sweet, loving, kind nephew. 

“It’s bad, Peter. I’ve been researching while I was waiting for you too. I think I know what her plans are and they aren’t good at all.”

He tracked down more of her alias. 

The same story. She’d target a younger member of a pack, gender didn’t matter to her. Only her endgame.

She’d manipulate them and get her lover to disclose information about their pack.

Then she’d use it against them. She decimated smaller packs. It looks like she’s ready to step-up to the big games.

The Hales.

They are an old and well-known pack. They’ve been here since before Beacon Hills had gotten its name.

She had already burned down and destroyed three other packs throughout the states and that’s only what he’s found so far. 

“We need to track her,” Peter growled.

If fire could burst from his ears, he would. He’s so thankful that Cora and Stiles caught on and found out so much already. He can’t imagine what life would be like if Kate was able to set fire to his pack. So many what if’s. He doesn’t know how well he’d cope if he lost most if not all his pack. 

Stiles.

“Ohh, I got that covered,” Cora eyes’ flashed golden. “Let’s see.”

She pulled out her phone and checked her app.

It gave her current location, the school. But also locations of where she’d been.

“Cora, have I told you recently you’re my favorite niece,” Peter rubbed and scent marked his prodigy on the arm and back of her neck. 

She flushed with pride. Her scent was cotton candy with hints of lavender. 

“Okay. Let’s retrace her steps, starting with her home first,” Peter cracked his neck. 

They had a psychopath to track and plan to take her and her minions down. Because she wouldn’t do this alone. No, Peter knew without a doubt she had hunters under her command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. 
> 
> Peter, Cora and Stiles are on the case.


	5. The Arsenal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They follow Cora's app to find Kate's home base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Peter, Cora and Stiles are on the case. They need to be smart about it.

Her home was spartan. A small kitchen table, a few dishes. Her bedroom had a mattress and a small bedside table. Under a floorboard in the living room was a small hunter stash. A couple of guns, knives, and a pouch of homemade wolfsbane bullets.

Also, they could smell Derek and sex. At least that is what Cora told Stiles when he asked her why she looked like she wanted to vomit. She didn’t like the combination of her brother and wolfsbane. 

Nothing else.

“She must have a different home base,” Cora said. “This place is to clean and not lived in.”

Her companions agreed. 

“I bet she only has this place for school and to bring Derek too,” Stiles theorized. “She wouldn’t want for him to accidentally find her pack genocide arsenal. She could excuse why she had a couple weapons. A hunter needs to be protected.”

“So, you think he knows,” Peter asked as they wiped down their fingerprints. 

“Yeah, He can’t be that naive that he hasn’t scented wolfsbane at least once. I’m sure she twisted it into a boo-hoo story to make her look like a victim.”

Stiles asked if their scents will linger, but Peter and Cora stated they weren’t there long enough for it to linger long. 

They were ready for Derek to know they were on to him.

The trio piled back into the car and continued on. 

They finally found a cabin on the outskirts of town that backed up to the Preserve. 

They had hidden the car and trekked through the woods the rest of the way. 

The trees swayed and seemed to whisper. Stiles felt more alert and alive as he walked. 

Stiles stopped next to his wolves behind some overgrowth. It was a smaller cabin. There was a rickety chicken coop out back with a small wired fenced-in area. It was about 100 yards from home. There were a couple brown chickens and a large rooster clucking and pecking on the ground. 

“There are people in there,” Peter said as he laid his hand on Cora’s shoulder. “How many do you hear, Cora.”

Cora cocked her head back and forth and held her breath. “Five and is that wolfsbane I smell too. I’m assuming it’s a lot if we can smell it this far away.”

Peter patted her on the back, “Good job and yes.”

Cora grinned under the praise. Next to Peter, she was the best tracker in the family.

“So, what do we do now,” Cora asked.

“It would be helpful if we could see inside. Especially to see how much wolfsbane they got,” Peter responded as he squinted.

Stiles asked the wolves if they could hear what was being said. They were quiet as they listened. To Stiles, it was as if his parents were watching TV on low, but he’s upstairs. He can hear voices, but nothing is clear. 

“Something about needing the cars for transport of Kate’s stuff,” Cora turned to Peter to confirm. He nodded.

Stiles tapped his foot on the ground and hummed. 

“Okay,” he snapped his fingers, “I got a plan. I’ll be right back.”

He slunk quietly closer to the cabin. For once he was glad for his green and black plaid shirt. It would help him blend in. HIs gut said he was safe; they wouldn’t notice him.

Peter had to reign in his wolf. 

His mate was close to danger.

Someone who is clumsy, when Stiles is focused, he has the grace of a ballerina.

Stiles crawled up a tree and fiddled with a branch that hung above one of the cars then he came back over to them.

“Okay, here we go.” 

He wasn’t sure how, but he knew in his bones, the rock would hit its mark.

He hurled it at the branch that was hanging dangerously low. His hit was dead on and the branch broke down.

The top of the car crunched under the weight and the alarm started to blare. The chickens in a coop out back started clucking and fluttering around their enclosure. 

Three men came running out cursing, holding guns.

They stayed hidden as the middle-age hunters accessed the damaged car.

“Shit,” the dark-haired man cried out as he pulled at his greying hair. “Kate’s going to be pissed. We need all the cars for this weekend.”

The hairs stood up on their skin.

This weekend was also the same weekend the Hales were holding a party. The whole pack will be gathered and having a huge sleepover.

This wasn’t a coincidence.

“Get Hank, we’ll have to go to town and get another car,” the dirty-blond told the third man with a disheveled beard. “Might as well grab some food. Leave Jerry behind. The newbie can watch the cabin.”

Four out of five of them crawled into the remaining car and drove off.

“And now there was only one,” Stiles grinned and winked at them.

“Much easier,” Peter’s eyes were tinged vibrant blue. 

God, he loved his mate so much. He’s growing up to be a cunning, great man.

“Oh, I got this one,” Cora smirked and crept over to a chicken coop and let out the chickens. She sub-vocally growled and the birds fluttered and took off.

She took a small twig and tossed it against the window and crouched down to hide. 

The fifth man, younger than others came out and yelled, “Not again.” and began to chase the escaped chickens. “Shit, Kate will be pissed.”

The chickens took off in all directions.

“No, you stupid chickens,” the dusty blond cried out, “don’t go into the woods again. Dammit.” 

He caught two and dumped them back into the now, closed enclosure, and ran off into the forest.

“This should keep him occupied for a little bit,” Cora laughed as the man tripped over a branch. His back disappeared as he gave chase.

Peter and Cora kept their ears open as the three of them made quick work of the cabin. 

They found blueprints of the house, including the tunnels. They found an arsenal worthy of WWIII. 

They confirmed a ton of wolfsbane as stocked in large plastic bins.

In and out within ten minutes. Stiles snapped pictures and made a video on his phone. They needed evidence. 

They had enough to start a plan of action. 

“Well, it looks like it’s time to hunt,” Peter said around his fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 chapters, 8 chapters. I am breaking them up differently. So who knows how many. But, it is complete. I am just making a few changes and different break points.
> 
> Also, spellcheck wants wolfsbane to be two words. I refuse. I'm a rebel.


	6. Derek's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is confronted with the truth. 
> 
> The ugly truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter! Back-to-back.

Derek confessed later than evening. 

Raging. Grief. 

His eyes were red from crying as tears leaked down his face. He hiccuped before blowing his nose once again.

“You don’t understand,” he begged his Alpha who had commanded him to tell the truth. “She gave up that lifestyle. She loves me. She said she believes we are mates. She said you wouldn’t understand.” He twisted around in his large leather chair to look at his packmates.

All lies.

Talia, Stiles, Cora and Peter were the only ones in the soundproof office with him.

“She’s your teacher,” Cora stated. 

Peter slammed the photos down on the desk, “Look.”

Derek sobbed as his hands shook picking them up. It was photos of inside the cabin. There were photos of the hunters coming and going.

He counted five of them.

The most damning were the ones with Kate in them. 

“She didn’t even change her clothes,” Derek wiped the back of his hand across his nose. 

It was a series of photos of her getting out of her car and going inside the cabin. 

Kate leaning over the hand-drawn blueprints of their home with a glint of murder in her eyes.

A photo of her head thrown back as she laughed. 

Those last two were hard to get, but Stiles was able too. Even if Peter thought he’d have an aneurysm with the young boy so close to the lunatic. But he was hidden among the tree branches. Even he had a hard time seeing the boy and he had watched him climb the tree. Stiles calming scent helped keep Peter's wolf at ease.

“But she said we were mates. She said she loved me,” his voice cracked as he broke down further.

“And the age difference,” Stiles said. Though, a part of him deep inside said, ‘so what, Peter’s older.’

“But it doesn’t matter with mates. You and Peter have a bigger difference and it doesn’t matter. I’m sure she’s just playing along with them. She would never hurt me or us.”

Stiles shook his head. Something Derek just said didn’t make sense… he filed it to the back of his mind. First, deal with Kate.

“She is the mastermind. She’s a manipulative cunning wacko, hell bent on wiping the world of werewolves. She’d done it before, I’m sorry Derek,” Stiles said the last part in a whisper. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

He hated how women used and tossed his friend away. First Paige, now Kate. Derek was a sensitive guy who was a closet romantic. All he wants is to find real love. 

“I didn’t want to do this, but look,” he slipped more papers over. Evidence of her past. 

Derek sniffled and accepted a new tissue from Stiles who had stepped away.

“I wish it was true, but it’s not. She’s lied to you,” Talia walked around her desk and lifted her son up as if he was a feather. 

Derek wrapped his arms around her, the papers fluttering down… and cried until there were no more tears to shed.

“What now,” Derek’s voice was weak and defeated. 

He accepted the truth.

He loved Kate and wanted to believe in her words. But his wolf was never truly comfortable near her. Th wolf never truly accepted the older woman. It was always on high alert and nervous. 

But he loved his pack. He trusted his pack.

He believed in his left-hands… his friends and family. 

More importantly, he trusted them with his life.

“One day, I promise it will come out of nowhere,” Peter rubbed circles on Derek’s back. “You won’t doubt it. Your wolf will now with certainty. Even if you aren’t as lucky as to find a true mate, I know there is a person out there for you.”

"But for now, it's time the hunter becomes the hunted," Stiles rubbed his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming together.
> 
> Kate picked the wrong pack to target this time.
> 
> What will the trio do?


	7. Day before War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday.
> 
> Not a lot of time to plan an attack.
> 
> But they will be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what another chapter. 
> 
> I'm on fire!

Derek was the one who suggested he stayed home from school. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to reel in his wolf, now that he knows the truth. 

He would either break down and cry or go postal and rip her throat out in class.

The solution presented itself in the form of a little girl named Hailey, Matt’s daughter. She was human and had caught a cold and needed to stay home from school.

Derek volunteered to stay home with his five-year cousin. She was ecstatic. Derek was her favorite. He made the best chicken soup and watched ‘kids’ movies with her. 

He had Peter and Cora by his side when he called Kate. Stiles had written what he’d say to her. It helped him focus.  
He squeezed Cora’s hand and his eyes flashed his eyes as his voice cracked, “I know, Kate. I’m sorry. No one else is able to watch her. If I don’t, they’ll start asking questions. Maybe you can come over.”

They hear the overly fake sweet woman, “No, it’s best if I don’t. We don’t want to take a risk.”

Derek covered the mic and took a deep breath before replying, “Maybe this weekend. We are having a party, I bet I can sneak away to see you then.”

It was now Kate who breathed into the phone, “I have important plans I can’t change this weekend. I’ll just see you later.”

“Oh, Okay, love you,” Derek choked out.

“Yea, Yea, Bye Der,” and she hung up. 

Derek was sweating and released his sister’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her cramped hand and gave him a small smile, “It’s okay. You did great.”

“I’m proud of you Derek,” Peter pulled the phone out of Derek’s white knuckles and placed it on the table by the bed. 

At this time Stiles came stumbling in with a plate full of delicious smelling brownies topped with vanilla icing.

“Chocolate helps when your sad,” Stiles stopped in front of his friend. “They are fresh out the oven. Go on, take one.”

Derek wiped a tear he hadn’t realized he leaked and took the top square off and took a bite. 

“Wow, they are the best I’ve ever had,” and his mood lightened up. He was surrounded by loved ones. 

Stiles flushed and offered it up to Peter and Cora before sitting the rest on the table. “Thanks. It’s a special homemade recipe my mom taught me.”

“So, now I won’t be at school tomorrow and free Kate. What’s next,” Derek asked. 

Tomorrow is Friday. The party was set on Saturday.

“Now, we plan. I’m thinking, she should get a dose of her own medicine,” Stiles grinned ear-to-ear, “Do you want to partake in it?”

Derek finished eating his brownie and snagged another to eat. After his third brownie he answered, “No. I’d rather stay back… I can help Mom with the party.”

“Okay,” Stiles gave him a quick half-hug. “Alright, let’s head out.”

The trio left the brownies behind for Derek.

They had plans to make.

##

Cora kept an eye on their app, tracking Kate all over town. They had eyes and ears out in town too. 

“I wish we had more time to plan,” Cora sighed as she slunk down into a chair by the ‘war table’. All the photos and evidence were laid out. A white board was set up with a list of ideas along with pros and cons.

“Ugh, I’d like to watch them all die one by one, that isn’t realistic,” Stiles thudded his head on the table. 

“Me too, Darling, especially with Kate. I want her to suffer. To die slowly, knowing she fucked with the wrong pack,” Peter growled and his claws popped out.

He calmed when his mate brushed his fingers over his claws as if they weren’t dangerous. 

Not to him. Not ever.

Stiles pointed to the third idea, “So, I saw this is the most logical way to go. Agreed.”

The other two nodded. 

“Okay, let’s go over it. Then… go over it again.”

##

It was easy to stay home from school the next day. For once, it helped they weren’t in high school yet. 

“Laura,” Peter called out as he came down early.

Stiles and Cora were still sleeping. He was particularly pushed out of bed by those two octopuses. He lost his blanket and only had a corner of his pillow by morning.

“Yeah uncle Peter,” she was wearing a pretty yellow floral sundress.

“Well, Derek is staying home today. Matthew is going to drop off Hailey for him to watch. Poor girl has a cold.”

“Oh, poor baby. I hope she feels better soon,” Laura took a bite of her toast. 

“Well, there’s another thing,” he sat down at the table with her.

He had spoken to his sister and they both agreed. 

“So, did you know your brother was seeing someone,” he asked.

She shrugged. “I thought maybe. I’m not sure though. He was being all secretive about it. I figured he’ll tell me when he’s ready.”

“Well, he was. It was a teacher at your school.”

She gasped in shock. 

“Yeah, well, we told him to stay home from school.”

“It is that fake bimbo, Ms Kate Wilson.” 

Peter smiled.

“That bitch. I know for a fact, she’s fooling around with a few of the boys in our class,” she growled. “What do you need me to do.”

“Well, it seems she is a huntress,” he held his hand up as his niece jumped up with her claws out and fangs glistening.

“We are handling that part. But, just keep your eyes and ears open. If anything is suspicious, just give us a text. Can you do that,” Peter asked.

Laura huffed and puffed as she dumped her empty glass and gripped the countertop. “Yeah. I can do that. She’s the talk of the school. So, despite not having her class, I hear about her. I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks Laura,” he got up and wrapped her up in his arms.

“Poor Derek, will he ever get a break,” Laura breathed in her uncle’s unique calming scent. She feels so guilty not noticing it earlier. Derek is her twin.

“Don’t feel guilty,” Peter read her mind, “He didn’t want anyone to know.”

“You’ll take care of it right. I guess that’s why Stiles and Cora are off again. Left-hand business,” she looked human again when she took a step back and patted down her dress.

“Yep. She is pure evil. I’ll fill you in more later. The less you know the better right now, okay,” he rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm.

“Yes, I trust you,” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Love you, uncle. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you.”

He promised he would and walked her to the front door.

Okay, time to wake up the other ‘twins’. They had a busy day ahead of them.

##

They timed to see how long it would take to walk from Hale Manor to the cabin.

Almost an hour trek. It was in the far corner of the Preserve.

Luck was on their side. A car was gone along with three heart beats.

The other two hunters were napping. 

They planted their explosives on the outside of the house. There were enough flammable items in the cabin, a small spark was all that was needed.

Next. Check the tunnel exits and set up some trip wires and other traps. The furthest exit had broken branches and signs that there was human activity near it. There was a hidden line of wolfsbane blocking the exit. 

“They already started their set up,” Cora growled and kicked up debris.

Stiles broke spots. Just enough to make it not be effective. “It’s best to keep it here. Just in case she does a check. If she sees it all gone, she’ll catch on quicker.”

Peter hated it, but agreed. At least if they’d be able to escape if needed. 

“You know what’s so odd,” Stiles dusted off his knees as he stood back up. “You’d think Deaton’s wards would keep this from happening. I thought it was supposed to keep out or at least alert him if beings with ill-intent crossed over.”

Peter stopped and turned into a statue. His mind went offline for a moment. 

“You’re right. I know he’s at the conference, but he should have still known.” he punched a nearby tree and hissed as his bleeding, broken hand healed itself.

“We’ll deal with him later. First Kate,” Cora growled. 

They finished up and broke all the lines they had found. 

They had a late lunch back at the house. Derek had made his signature homemade chicken soup. 

They were entertained by Hailey who did a play-by-play of what she and Derek had done that morning.

Derek appeared worn out, but Peter mentioned he smelt content. Despite the curly-haired girl being sick, she was brightening Derek’s spirit. 

The spent the afternoon in the Preserve trekking different paths to and from the cabin. They had a few areas staked out to hide, just in case something goes wrong. 

Per Laura’s texts, Kate acted the same. Instead of staying after school like she usually does, she left her class out ten minutes early and ducked out early. 

Per Cora’s app, the car drove straight to the cabin. Stiles’ didn’t have a problem keeping up as the two wolves ran in their fur. The trees kept watch as they settled a distance from the cabin.

Peter thought it would be beneficial if he and Cora let the wolves run free for a while. It would help keep them under control the next day.

All the cars were parked and there was laughter coming from the open windows. Kate passed the window and glanced out before turning back to them.

“Tomorrow is the day, boys. Are the tunnels done,” Kate questioned them. 

The hunters affirmed they were all done now. 

“Good, according to Derek, the party starts at two. I’ll be here at five. We will strike tomorrow night.” Kate commanded. 

They heard enough and turned and headed home. 

They napped before dinner. They held a meeting with Talia when she got home to update her with their plans. She had set up to have a few extra people patrolling. Her excuse was because of the huge party they had planned tomorrow. No one questioned her. 

Tomorrow was the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up.
> 
> The battle begins.


	8. It's time to hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Party.
> 
> It's the day to attack.
> 
> Kate thinks it's the attack on the Hales.
> 
> The Hales are ready to attack Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at battle scenes. But alas, here it goes.
> 
> The Trio versus Kate and her minions.
> 
> Note: Today is sadly my last day of vacation. Good News. I will be posting the rest of the chapters today as I edit them. I want to have them all posted and this part completed by the end of the day.

The party went off without a hitch. People were laughing, children were playing, a feast waiting to be eaten. 

Derek was extra vigilant, patrolling and watching the woods like a hawk. Unbeknownst to Hailey, she was helping him keep it together. She stuck to him like a shadow. She was feeling much better but wanted to be close to Derek. Last, Peter heard her rambling about the story about a boy named Hank who she swears made her sick on purpose.

Laura and another cousin, Lucas, challenged Derek and Hailey to a game of bean bag toss. 

She grinned and waved at the trio as they walked by with a quick hi. 

Soon, they’ll slip away. They needed to head towards the cabin.

Today was the day.

“Well, we’re off. Going to take some food to the sheriff since he can’t make it,” Peter said to his sister.

Code: They were going to take care of Kate and the hunters. Send back up later.

Until then, the party cheer continued and everyone else was enjoying the beautiful afternoon. 

##

Kate pulled up, geared up to the nines at five on the dot. The problem was, they all weren’t inside the house at once.

They laid down and watched the cabin.

“Ugh, just all go in,” Stiles mumbled. 

Cora shifted and grunted.

“Part of being a left-hand, is waiting. Patience. It’s like when your dad does a stakeout. It’s boring but necessary,” Peter whispered.

They had redressed in dark browns and greens to help blend into the forest. It was Stiles’ idea to bring along a camo blanket to cover them up with too.

The leaves on the trees swayed in the warm breeze. The forest felt alive underneath Stiles. 

The chickens were clucking happily in their enclosure.

Kate chuckled and laughed with her cohorts. 

“Dad, will definitely be proud of me now. Derek was so easy to hook, line and sinker. That fool believes everything I told him. Like I’d ever be anything but a huntress. They are all monsters. Abominations. I’d never turn my back on the family, unlike that bastard brother of mine. He dared to walk away from the business. He doesn’t want Ally to grow up in this world. She is going to be the next matriarch. I’m thinking next will be the weeping sister who has to take in her orphan niece.” 

Peter growled slowly, “Like hell you will.”

Stiles hadn’t read much about Chris, but his wife is something to look further into. Victoria. 

They began to bring in totes and filling the trunks.

“Wolfbane,” Cora whispered with a slight nod towards them.

“We have to blast it up and finish off others,” Peter replied. “We can’t afford for one of them to leave. It needs to end here.” 

Stiles fiddled and took out his clicker. They quietly crept backwards, outside the blast site. The trees guarded them. 

They still had a good view. Two hunters were standing on the porch. Kate was about thirty feet away. Peter and Cora listened and stated the other three hunters were inside. One was near the back door.

“It doesn’t need to be neat, just toss it all in,” Kate called out impatiently from the trunk of a white car. She was shifting one the totes around.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Stiles took a deep breath. “Remember to keep yourselves covered just in case wolfsbane is in the air.” 

He imagined the blast knocking down some large branches blocking the cars in the driveway.

The other two grumbled but they covered all their heads. It was nerve-wrecking not having eyes on them but it was for their safety. They put in their ear plugs. 

The blast could be heard from miles away. The two porch hunters had been thrown through the air. It looked like a tornado had come and completely leveled the cabin. Pieces of it were flown far and in between. 

The three of them pulled out their ear plugs. A huge branch snapped and crashed down, blocking the cars.

A second later, the car closest to the house blew up. 

The chickens started clucking loudly and came out of their damaged coop. Luckily, the small wooden structure was far enough away. Their wired fence had been blown over from the blast. They fluttered their wings and ran off away from the burning building. 

Kate dived to the ground screaming as she rolled around putting out the fire. Her clothes were singed. She had blisters on her exposed skin. Pieces of wood slashed her body up. She stood up and started cursing as she stumbled. 

Hunter one was crying in pain. The bottom half of his left leg was mangled. Kate pulled her gun and shot him in the head.

“You’re all useless to me now,” she cried out. Hunter two’s body was covered in burns. He might have already been dead. She shot him between the eyes.

“Fuck,” she pulled at her singed hair as she stared at the burning building in front of her. There was burning timber. 

“Yeah you are,” Stiles chuckled. 

The huntress turned around fast, her gun going off but missing it’s target. Stiles stepped around a tree and walked towards her.

“Who the fuck are you,” she raged at the young man.

“Oh, me,” Stiles grinned. “A protector of Derek.”

“Not for much longer,” she was reloading her gun when she was slammed from the side.

The gun was tossed away.

Peter roared in her face as she struggled.

She was able to pull a knife out and plunge it into his stomach. The action prevented his fangs hitting their target, her neck. He howled and clenched his open wound. 

As he rolled off her, Cora ran over and kicked her in the head on her blistering burns.  
Kate screamed and slashed out at the younger wolf.

Stiles ran over and picked up the gun and checked. Only two bullets were loaded. 

A shot rang out and he looked up in time to see Cora blanche as she held her side. 

“Shit, it’s laced,” Cora coughed out. 

Peter clawed at Kate’s shins, slicing her skin like butter.

A singed hunter limped out of the tree line near the chicken coop.

Stiles didn’t think twice. He placed a bullet between his eyes.

The hunter dropped down. He had one bullet let.

“I need it,” Cora cried out. 

“Yes, to burn out the poison,” Stiles said more to himself. His body felt like it was on a thousand energy drinks. His body buzzed with electricity. 

Kate had gotten back up and missed hitting Cora as Peter lunged at her again.

“Help Cora,” he called out.

He wanted to shoot Kate, but she was currently tumbling around on the ground with Peter in his beta-shift form. 

Stiles hesitated for a second but pulled Cora away and laid her down within the tree line. He ran over and picked up a piece of burning wood. The charred end he held was hot to the touch. 

He heard the fight going on behind him as he knelt down next to Cora. His fingers shook as he popped open the capsule and spilled the contents in her wound.

“On the count of three… One.. two…” he took the burning wood and jabbed it to wound, setting the wolfsbane on fire.

Cora screamed at the top of her lungs as her body spasmed. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she passed out. Black coagulated blood seeped out of her wound. 

He dragged her further away from the debris. Hidden within the brush.

As he turned to watch Kate and Peter.

Peter looked magnificent in his shifted beta-form. Blood was splattered on both of them. Pieces of her face were hanging on from claw marks. 

She was covered in black and red. She was on her ass on the ground, her leg hanging limply beside her.

“You’re dead,” Peter staggered towards the evil devil herself. Her eyes were sharp with murder and hatred.

He ran and dove at her body. 

She struggled with her pant leg and pulled out a gun. “So, are you.” she said as she pulled the trigger.

She coughed up blood. 

Peter staggered and clenched his chest and fell backwards into what was left of the burning cabin. His clothes and hair caught fire. 

Someone yelled in anguish. 

The sounds of sirens sounded in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, a cliffhanger. Don't hate me. 
> 
> Is Peter alive? Dead? 
> 
> What will Stiles do?
> 
> What of Kate?


	9. Not today, Satan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is down.
> 
> Cora is unconscious.
> 
> The backup is late.
> 
> It's Stiles versus Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, here is the second to last chapter.
> 
> Are you ready? Will Stiles beat Kate?
> 
> Will Peter live?

Stiles’ body hummed. Something sizzled underneath his skin. 

He was full of rage. His focus. 

Kate Argent. 

The air fizzled around him like static electricity. 

The trees stilled as if holding their breath. 

“You fucking bitch,” he seethed as he charged towards her.

Her gun jammed as she attempted to shoot at him.

She pulled a knife and threw it at him. He held up his hand in mid-stride, and the knife dropped to the ground.

“What the fuck are you,” she shouted with surprise. 

He glanced at Peter. The man who held his everything. He looked dead. 

Just like he knew the sky was blue and the grass is green. Peter was fighting for life.

The older wolf had pulled himself a few feet from the flames before collapsing on the ground. 

The smell of burnt fresh was something Stiles could have lived without ever encountering. It made his skin crawl. 

Peter’s chest wound wasn’t healing, it was surrounded by blackness. 

Wolfsbane.

A red string pulsed in and out of sight to Stiles. As if it was a heartbeat. 

Stiles stumbled to a stop a couple feet from the blonde huntress. He squinted.

It connected Stiles to Peter.

Kate struggled to stand up cursing. 

Derek’s conversation floated back to the front of his head. 

Cora’s teasing.

It clicked.

Peter was his mate.

He was Peter's mate.

It felt like his body ignited. Something sparked to life within him.

It was as if he finally felt truly complete. 

He turned back to Kate. She had a gun the size of her hand.

She pointed the gun between his eyes.

“Not today, Satan,” he said and went with his gut instinct and held his hands out. A bright light sparked from them into Kate. 

She screamed as an eerily blue flame engulfed her. 

She dropped her gun as she dropped to the ground to roll. Unlike last time, it didn’t work. The flames licked around her body, her skin turning red and blistering. 

Stiles willed the flames to do their job. Her screams were ignored. She was sluggish as she tried to grab Stiles arm. 

“Feel, Suffer, DIE as those you doomed before,” Stiles’ voice was eerily calm and deep. 

The flames did not harm him as he kicked her in the stomach. They felt like a kiss when they touched his bare skin. Her hand slipped off and she fell onto her back. Her skin turned black and charred from the flames. Her eyes were filled with surprise and hatred. 

“I’ll need these, thanks Kate,” he reached for the dropped gun. 

The sirens were coming closer. 

He heard a gasp, “Uncle Peter.”

Cora stumbled from the woods.

“Back up is almost here,” she looked back to the woods. “Gus took a wrong turn.”

He pulled the remaining bullets.

“Help me pull him to safety,” Stiles said. 

His body hummed. 

Kate’s body was jerking on the ground. Her breaths were staggered.

“Hold on Uncle Peter,” Cora cried out. Tears were dropping down her face.

His skin was blistered and black. His eyes were closed. Stiles looked at his chest...there… it moved.

“Not today,” he said, running on instinct. He poured the wolfsbane into his chest wound. Once again, he held his hands over Peter’s ugly wound and wished it would work.

His hands glowed brightly. Blue, like the flames that consumed Kate. Blue, like his wolf’s eyes.

‘What,” Cora gasped. "You're magic," she said in awe.

Unlike with Kate, the flames jumped to Peter’s body, dancing around his body, burning out the wolfsbane. 

Black goo came out of his wound and his skin started to heal. They were still bad but better.

He was overcome with exhaustion as Peter’s eyes fluttered open.

It worked. The string’s pulse picked up. It was turning a darker red. 

The last thing Stiles heard was a broken ‘Darling’ and their backup stormed into the clearing. 

“What the hell…” someone called out. 

Stiles collapsed the ground, out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, A twist!
> 
> @Square_Pancake saw my hints. Great job! I'm excited someone saw them. 
> 
> Stiles' magic has sparked to life. If you didn't catch on, it was because Peter's life was at risk. His magic has been sizzling under his skin for ever... but now it's ready to ignite. 
> 
> His mate had needed him.
> 
> Okay, one more chapter for this segment of the series.


	10. DerBear needs a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek blames himself.
> 
> He shouldn't. 
> 
> He needs support and a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The final chapter of this segment. 
> 
> It lasted longer; but Kate/Derek needed more than one chapter.

“My baby boy…”

Stiles heard his mother’s soothing voice and felt her fingers brush down his cheek.

His body was so sore. It was as if he had the worst flu ever.

“Open your eyes, my love,” she said softly.

He groaned and he squinted when the light above him hit him. Someone dimmed them. 

“Thank you,” his voice cracked.

A male’s voice said, “You’re welcome.”

He tried to sit up and got dizzy. 

“No rush, here let me help,” Claudia said and helped hoist him up and against the bed frame.

A glass of water with a straw was handed to him. He glanced over to see Taila’s husband, Joseph, handing it over. He smiled and accepted it along with a couple aspirin. 

“How long have I been out,” he inquired. His head kind of throbbed. 

Three days. Off and on, for three days.

His outer body had no major injuries, only a few scrapes and bruises. The paramedics had checked him out but was cleared when his father stated he’d just take him off to sleep off the shock.

Stiles glanced around and noticed he was in one of the spare rooms at the Hale Manor. 

“We thought you and Peter would do better if you were close by,” Joseph answered without being asked.

Now, he knew it was because they were mates.

“Where is he? Is he okay,” Stiles’ covered his mouth as he coughed, handing his mother empty glass.

He imagined seeing the red string and snapped into focus for him. It led through the wall. Then it faded out when he confirmed it was still there.

“Yeah, he’s just in the bathroom,” Claudia answered. 

“You saved them both,” a tear trickled down Joseph’s face. 

The official statement was Cora, Peter and Stiles were walking through the woods when the cabin exploded. Peter tried to run to save Kate, but was too late. He got too close to the flames and got singed. Stiles was able to counteract the wolfsbane in time to stop the worse of it. He is still recuperating. He might have some scars but time will tell. 

Luckily, the paramedic was a member of the pack and cleared Peter at the cabin. 

Peter would heal better with pack around. 

The other deaths were easily linked to Kate.

Stiles will get more details later.

Then her body disappeared from the morgue.

The truth. Peter had a contact remove the body and hand it over to him. He had the head decapitated and her heart removed.

“He said he didn’t want a chance for her to come back,” Claudia explained. “It’s morbid, but I trust him.”

Cora was doing well. She was out grocery shopping with Matt and his daughter, who was feeling better now. She was to ansty at home waiting for Stiles to wake up.

“I could have lost you,” Claudia held his head to her chest. “I won’t ask you to stop. But please be extra careful.”

“I was protecting our pack. Plus, you can’t get rid of me that easy mom,” he teased. 

He was grateful his pack was still alive. They saved them all.

“And Peter, he’s doing better,” Stiles kept glancing towards the door. He really wanted his mate near him. See him with his own eyes.

“Yeah, you saved him. The wolfsbane has weakened him. I’ve commanded him on bed rest,” Talia piped up as she walked in. “He’s healing slowly. We aren’t sure if he’ll have scars or not.”

“What about the explosion,” Stiles thought out loud.

“The fire marshal said Kate must have been near to close when she blew it up. They found the bodies of the other five hunters too. Your dad said there was enough evidence recovered that they are stating they were dealing with illegal firearms and weapons. Which is true. Just, for a different reason. They said Kate went rouge and killed her companions.” Talia told him.

“I’m so happy the fire killed her before she could harm you too,” Claudia rubbed her hand in circles on his back.

“Hmm,” he was starting to already feel better as he kept his eyes on his white sheet covering his lap.

He wasn’t sure what had happened.

His body was filled with electricity. He was able to make sparks… flames come from his hands.

He made a knife drop from mid-air.

He made those blue flames consume her body. He killed her. Well, she was already on her way to death, he just quickened it: with pain and suffering. 

“I…” he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell them all yet. “I… am glad it all worked out.”

Cora hadn’t said a word. Not. He’ll discuss it with Cora and Peter first. 

“Derek’s making his signature homemade soup for you,” Talia stated

Peter leaned against the door frame with a cane taking a few deep breaths. “Maybe we can eat some after another nap.”

“Peter,” Stiles' face broke out into a huge smile. There were red blisters on the left side of his face. He could see the ugly white scarring where the infected bullet had hit above his right pec.

“Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling,” Peter, with the help of his brother-in-law, came over to the bed. 

Claudia gave up her spot for the other wolf. She ran her hand down his arm as she helped in under the white sheet.

Stiles tilted his head and wondered if his mother knew they were mates. 

“Okay, but I still feel exhausted,” he did. His head wasn’t throbbing as much but he felt bone tired.

The thought of eating some of Derek’s chicken soup was welcoming too. But sleep first.

“Okay, we’ll leave you for now. Just call out if you need anything,” Talia pushed the other too out. 

They wrapped up around each other. 

“We’ll talk later, but I wasn’t joking about a nap. That trip to the bathroom was exhausting,” Peter scent-marked Stiles cheek with his own. “I hope my looks don’t scare you.”

“Never,” Stiles held his head on Peter’s chest. 

Sleep overtook them soon.

##

Derek’s tray jiggled as he pushed the cracked bedroom open.

“Hey guys,” he said softly, not making eye contact. 

“Hey Derbear, thanks for making us your soup. I’m really looking forward to it,” Stiles along with Peter were sitting up in bed. Their backs against the wicker headboard.

They asked Cora and Derek if they’d like to have dinner with them in their room and watch a movie afterwards. As Stiles refers to a ‘dog pile.’

“Cora’s bringing our drinks up,” Derek set his tray on the small table in the room. It held four giant bowls of steaming hot soup and two sleeves of saltines. 

Peter and Stiles knew that Derek blamed himself for their injuries, even without Cora confirming it earlier when she woke them from their nap.

“Sounds great. Hey, Der, how are you holding up,” Stiles edged.

“Me,” the teenage wolf looked up with wide-blown eyes making eye contact with the other boy, “How are you? All I’ve done is almost get our entire pack murdered.” His eyes were getting wet.

Stiles patted the space between him and Peter. 

After a moment, Derek climbed into the bed tentatively trying to touch them. 

“None of that,” Peter leaned forward and dragged the boy up. Stiles closed the gap and caged Derek in between them. Each of them hugged the wolf. 

“You did nothing wrong,” Stiles began. 

“But…” Derek’s lips quivered.

“--- Nope. No buts. In fact, as I see it.. You helped others from becoming victims of hers. You told us the truth when we asked you. You believed in us. Your family. Your pack. Now she won’t be able to hurt anyone else.”.

“But, you got badly injured… if Stiles wasn’t there… I could have lost both you and Cora… maybe even…” Tears slide down his face.

“But you didn’t. Not one of us died. I forgive you Derek. You did nothing wrong. You are a victim… she preyed on you,”Stiles rubbed his cheek against his friend’s.

“I should've known better,” Derek mumbled.

“Nope. You were manipulated. An evil bitch used your feelings against you. That isn’t right,” Peter countered and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“You’re ours Derbear, no matter what, we love you,” Stiles said. “Listen to my heart. I’m not lying. We all love you.”

Peter hummed in agreement, “It's true. Don't ever doubt that. But, you’re still going to see a therapist. We will come with you if you want. Okay.”

Derek stiffened for a moment and sagged. “Okay… I love you all too.”

Cora came in juggling four drinks, “Oh, a dog pile. I want in.”

Peter sighed. 

She set the beverages on the table and stirred the steaming soup before jumping in the bed with them. 

“Can I hug you too,” she asked her brother.

“I can always use a hug,” and Derek opened his arms and caught his sister. 

Guess they’ll hang out here until the soup is ready to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. Derek is going to therapy. He needs too. It will take more than a few simple words from his family.
> 
> He was a victim. He's going to see the same therapist that Scott had gone too. 
> 
> He'll find someone who's worth it. It won't be the last we see of Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part is the ages of everyone. So, Stiles and Cora are roughly 13 in this part. Derek and Laura are 17, going on eighteen.


End file.
